


Gossip

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woah, anonymity, and incredulous. 40 minute fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

AN: Truth of Dare a chatroom game in which if the person chooses 'truth' they have to answer a question and if they choose 'dare' you have to write a drabble on the spot with the requirements of the Inquisitor. I chose Dare when it was my turn and was given the words woah, anonymity, and incredulous. 40 minutes.

Ron's sister was late

Ron's sister was late.

Not really surprising, she was usually late, but at least she had the decency to have a pot of tea ready for whoever had to wait for her.

Ron was leaning up against her kitchen counter enjoying his cuppa, comforted by the knowledge that he had told her to be ready at 8 when they really didn't need to leave until 9, when he decided to browse through the Daily Prophet.

He flipped through it casually, but had to stop when his eyes fell upon something that made him shoot tea out of his nose.

Ginny came running at the sound of her brother drowning above ground and started pounding him on the back.

"What on earth's gotten into you?" Ginny demanded as he sprayed tea on the sweater she had finally decided on.

Ron couldn't articulate himself, but could only point to the newspaper.

Ginny's eyes fell on what had gotten Ron's attention and her eyes widened.

"Woah."

'_Former Professor Seen in London' _was the title plastered to the top of the society pages. Rita Skeeter was the author. A giant picture of Snape leered off the page.

"Is she insane?" Ginny asked with an incredulous look on her face. "After Snape was revived from that attack most of the Wizarding World thought he was dead. He's only been able to go about a normal life because he's so vigilant about his anonymity in the Muggle world."

"Well, that's all been blown now." Ron blew his nose on a dishtowel and wiped his face off.

Ginny pulled her face into a look of distaste and waved her wand at her sweater, her brother, and her dishtowel. "So has the project he's been working on with Hermione. All in the name of gossip."

Ginny scanned the page as Ron readjusted his work robes and patted himself down. "So how was he spotted anyway?"

"Arrested by Muggle police for getting a bit of slap and tickle in public." Ginny laughed.

"You're kidding!" Ron chuckled. "Who'd be desperate enough to get it together with that git."

"It seems his partner got away." As Ginny continued reading her eyes got wider. "She was described as about 165 cm, 8.5 stone with wild brown hair. Police said she must have been fast because it was almost like she disappeared."

Ron and Ginny shared a long silent look.

"You don't suppose-"

"Do you think-"

They fell back into silence.

"Nah!" They laughed together as Ginny threw the paper back on the counter.

"Are you finally ready?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Yea, let's go."

Ron looked at his watch. 8:45. Perfect.

They apperated away, leaving the newspaper on the counter, fluttering slightly in a draft from an open window.

The photo of Snape seemed to smirk at nothing in particular.


End file.
